10 pictures
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: One shot I, Hinata Hyuga, am stressed, depressed, in a mess! Not to mention I'm inlove with a guy who dosen't know I exist. Or am I wrong? SasuHina


**

* * *

**

A/N: (Second time posting this I had to fix somethings)

_**This is my first attempt at a oneshot and I decided if I was gonna make a oneshot it should be about my fav couple Sasuke and Hinata. So this is what you'll be reading. The idea just popped into my mind and I started writing like crazy so please ignore all grammical errors. I tried to finish it before I had to get back to my schoolwork and sewing.  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

I sighed, shut my eyes and adjusted my glasses before putting them back on.

I, Hinata Hyuga, am stressed, depressed and in a mess. Need I say more? Well shouldn't I atleast tell you what's going on? Well if you said yes then here it goes.

My 17th birthday is only a month away and I've never been kissed by a boy or even had one single boyfriend, although I have been kissed by a few girls and had two girlfriends. No, I'm not a lesbian. I'm just a nice girl who people like to walk over and take advantage of.

My first girlfriend was Sayuri. We were both fourteen and she had just been dumped by her boyfriend and she wasn't taking it too well. That's when I came to comfort the girl I barely knew. She must have been really dillusional at that point because she said I reminded her of a teddy bear comforting and always there for the person who had their heart. I was completly weirded out but nothing could prepare me for what she asked me next. Sayuri asked me to be her girlfriend. And me, the idiot who hadn't yet learned to say no, said yes.

Me and her went out for about two weeks before I finally found the courage to tell her this wasn't going to work out, but by the time I got to her she broke up with me. How lame is that? I got dumped by another girl I didn't even like!

My second girlfriend was Temari. I was still fourteen and she was almost seveenteen. You're probly wondering how I got myself in this situation again but I had no choice. She was demanding and to tell the truth I was actually afraid of her. She thought I liked girls since the whole Sayuri thing, infact the whole school thought I was into girls. Temari was one of those rich girls who wasn't all into fashion and she wasn't stuck up. Just tough. In our relationship there was no specific one playing a guys role it was just us being us. She took up for me whenever anyone picked on me(it happeneded alot). I could tell her anything and everything except I didn't like her like in the way she liked me. We were like bestfriends more than girlfriends except for the fact that I lost my virginity to her. We only recently broke up a few months ago when she headed off to college.

_What a life I've lived. And to think it's not over yet._

I am currently at Konoha's biggest beach scouting the scenary for the perfect covershot for the new love collum in the school newspaper. Tenten gave me a week to to get the "perfect picture" and I had lazed around for the first five days and now I only had two left. My phone had been ringing off the hook all morning and I knew better than to anwser it. Instead I got dressed in my favorite pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt and heading on down to the beach.

I wiped my glasses again and adjusted the lens on Danity. Yes, I named my camera. Call me a weirdo if you like. It was my mom's old camera. Photography had been her hobby. Me being her daughter had inherited the bug and my love for developing film was alsmot more than my love for Sasuke Uchiha.

He was just sooooo...right infront of me. Chills were sent down my spine as I caught glimsp of Sasuke. He was with a group of other kids from school. I recognized Naruto, Kiba, Shikimaru, Sakura and Ino. Sakura was flirting with sasuke like she always did._ I have no chance with Sasuke if she's around. Well even if she wasn't around I was never getting Sasuke. Ever!_

I watched them interact. Sakura spalshed water on Sasuke and giggled. I wanted to pull her pink hair out.

"Let's race!" Naruto yelled suddenly. This made Sakura giggle even more.

I looked away_. I should leave. Leave before some spots you. You can get your "perfect shot" shomewhere else._ I began to get up.

"Take off your shirts!"

I plopped right back on the ground and glued my eyes to Sasuke who removed his shirt along with the other guys. _His body is PERFECT! I'm gonna faint._

Sakura and Ino went to the end of the beach and counted down before the boys began running. Go Sasuke! I woudln't dare cheer aloud. I already known as Hinata plain and awkward. I didn't need to make mattters any worse.

I was so tempted to take a few pictures of the shirtless Sasuke but my concious wouldn't allow me to. I was just too afraid something would go wrong. Like maybe he's find it or something. So for all the years I've been madly inlove with sasuke I don't own a single picture of him.

I spent the rest of the day watching them and remembering every reason why I was inlove with a guy who was way out of my leauge. He was queit, mysterious, very talented, and not to mention hot! I loved his style. I loved his eyes. I loved the way his hair fell in his face when it was wet. I loved watching him walk. Even if he was walking away like now.

I had actually sat and watched them until the sun was about to set. "Shoot!"

Once again I had missed a pefect day of picture scanning. I stood up and dusted the sand off my jeans. "I'm dead." I muttered, glancing at my watch.

I had to be home in thirty minutes. I might as well buy an ice cream cone. I began the walk to the nearest fastfood restuanrant which happened to be my favorite one. The lady at the counter knew me and my order. I came here way to often. After she handed me my choclate cone and I thanked her I turned I around and nearly fainted for the second time today. Sasuke was just walking inside. _I can run._ _yes, I should run._ _Run!_I told myself that but my legs didn't move.

He stared at me.

I felt myself melting. _He's looking at me._ _Oh wait, I look horrible._

"You work with film?" he asked. His eyes were on me but he could not in a million years be talking to me. I didn't say a word. "Did you hear me?" he asked, poking my shoulder.

My cone went crashing to the ground. _He was speaking to me._

Instead of looking at me like I was insane he bent down and picked up the cone. "You're not gonna be able to eat this." he said, tossing it in the trash and removing a napkin from his pocket. I was shaking from embarrassment and shock as he wiped up the ice cream. I hadn't quite regained my composure when he stood back up. "So do you?" he asked.

"D-do I-I what?" I stuttered.

"Do you work with film and stuff?" he sort of shrugged. I was distraced by his dark enchanting eyes._ Did he know he was so hot?_

I nodded.

"Here." he said, handing me a role of film. "Can you do these for me?"

I nodded. _I'll do anything for you._

"I'll meet you at the beach tommorow at seven am to collect them. Will you be done by then?"

I nodded.

"Good. I guess I'll see you then."

I watched Sasuke walk away. Once he had compeltly left I let out a loud scream. Everyone turned to look at me.

I blushed.

* * *

I stood inside the dark room. I used my mother's old room for all my film developing. It was completly dark so I could see nothing at all. I loved the pleasantness of this room. It was my escape from the outside world.

I was almost done with Sasuke's pictures. They just had to dry and they were done. That process would take about two hours.

I reluctantly left the darkroom and headed back to my own just in time to hear the phone ring. I picked it up and brought it to my ear.

"What took you so long to anwser?"

It was Shino. He oftened called me around this time to check up. He was my best friend.

"I was in heaven." I replied.

He sort of laughed but he never really laughs. "The darkroom, correct?"

"Yep." I smiled.

"I hope you were developing your award winning picture."

"Oops."

"What's that mean?"

"I sorta...got distracted." I said slowly.

"That's just like you, Hinata. You have seriosuly got to learn how to...I don't even know."

"HINATA!"

"That's my dad. I gotta go."

I hung up the phone and ran downstairs.

My father made me wash dishes and scowled me about my D in History. I hated my life. Tenten had called me three more times and I fianlly decided to anwser on the last one. Big mistake! All she did was yell and threaten me. Apparently I'll be dead if I don't have the picture by Monday.

_I wanna die anyway. Oh yeah! Sasuke's pictures._

I sprinted up stairs and threw the darkroom door open and turned on the light. I couldn't wait to see what pictures Sasuke had taken. I felt bad looking at them but what did he expect?

My eyes caught a glimsp of the first picture. I blinked. It was a picture of me. Me when I was fourteen. _How did he...?_

I looked on to the second picture. It was of him holding a red piece of chalk. He looked beyond perfect. From that moent my mind began to scatter so take things how you get them.

**Picture 2.** _I love you, Hinata Hyuga_ written in red chalk.

Picture 3. Me standing in the rain. I remember that day. I had forgotten to bring an umbrella and I was nearly soaked when someone had taped my shoulder and given me an umbrella. I didn't get to see that person's face but now I was sure who it was.

**Picture 4.** A sheet of paper which read _"So maybe I'm weird for writing this."_

**Picture 5.** A rock in the middle of a giant pond or something. The words "_I'm so into_ _you."_ were carved into them.

**Picture 6.** A white T-shirt with words painted on them. They read. _"I don't know why but I just am."_

**Picture 7.** On the side walk were the words _"I've watched you in silence for years."_ were spelled in green glass.

**Picture 8.** A white wall with words spray painted on them. "_I'm sick of watching in silence. I want you to know..."_

**Picture 9**. A picture of Sasuke holding a black umbrella. The one he had given me. It read _"I love you."_

_Had that always been there? Why hadn't I noticed it?_ I immediatly ran into my room and removed the umbrella, which I still had, from the closet and popped it open. I looked for the words. They were faded and almost gone but I could still see the e a little bit.

_I can't believe this. I have to be dreaming. There's no way this is happenign to me!_ My heart was racing and I felt weak in the knees.

I ran back to the dark room and examined the rest of the pictures which were just lovely pictures of the sky. The clouds had formed many different shaped hearts inside. Only the last one said _"Don't change. I like you just the way you are." The clouds spelled it out so neatly and beautiful._

I smiled. I wanted to run around screaming and yelling. And that's just what I did. All these years I loved Sasuke and he felt the same way. Tears began to drip from my eyes. I was just so happy and almost sad. I had missed all these years with him.

"Stop all that noise!" my dad yelled from downstairs.

* * *

The next morning I was at the beach at 6:30am waiting for Sasuke to get there. I was practically jumping out of my skin. I had braided my hair and let alittle hang down in the front. I wore a light grey summer dress and silver wishbone earrings. I tried to not let my hope get my hopes up so I wouldn't be so crushed when I realized this whole thing was probly a joke.

I kicked the sand and lifted my camera, tryignto catch it in motion. I think I failed. I fianlly gave up. A cool breeze passed, swooping my glasses along with them. I shrieked and ran after them. The chase for my glasses took about five minutes.

_Yes, I'm that clumsy._

I glanced at my watch. It was 7:00am on the dot. I looked back up and like magic Sasuke was there. He was wearing a black shirt and black baggy pants. His eyes looked as hough they were scanning my every moment and analzying them. He was probly thinking. **IDIOT!**

I quickly held out the folder I put the pictures in. "H-here they go."

He reached out his hand to grab them, pausing with his hand on mines. "Did you look at them?" he asked, looking in my eyes.

I wasn't sure whether to lie or tell the truth but I couldn't lie without stuttering like mad.

I nodded. "Y-Yes, I did."

"Good."

Sasuke pulled my body up against his and tilted my chin up, pulling me into a kiss. His warm lips pressed against mines. He bit my lip alittle and I parted my lips enough for him to let his tongue in. His hands cupped my face and the way he held me it seemed like he would never let go. My body was hot and electricity was soaring through every part of me. Even my toes were tingling.

Sasuke finally pulled away. He didn't say anything. That was just the way he was. I understood now why he had conveyed his message to me in pictures. A picture was worth a thousand words. A thousand words Sasuke Uchiha would never say.

I had been waiting forever for a kiss like that. I was so tempted to tell him that., but I guess a smile was worth a thousand words too because he nodded. There was silence between us and we just stared at each other.

Sasuke pushed a loose strand of hair back behind my ear. "Did you get your cover shot yet?" he asked, breaking the silence.

I shook my head. "N-No but I c-can-mmph"

Sasuke pressed his lips back against mines and grabbed my camera from my hands. He strecthed his arm out so that we were in view of the camera.

**_Snap_**

--

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well that was my first attempt of writing a oneshot. How did you like it? Like i said before it wasn't descriptive so...idk. Anyways please review!_


End file.
